bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctuary Village
Hi Whackers! The folks of Sanctuary village need your help! With almost 100 new story and daily quests unveiled over time, you can try to reverse some of the damage caused by the Red Man and his minions. If you can access the Flux, then you can lend a hand! The Town Crier will let you know when you can journey to Sanctuary and pick up the continuing story quests. As you finish them, you'll unlock new daily quests to do! Choose carefully though, because once you've started a Sanctuary daily quest, you won't be able to do any Cloudland daily quests that day, and vise-versa. The Sanctuary quest hub was added on March 2nd, 2016 and was available to those players who completed the Infected Areas and reached the flux. With the release of any content beyond the Infected Areas the Town Crier will inform players who have completed all of those areas that the Sanctuary hub quests are available to them. Players will only be able to complete the Sanctuary quests in the Infected Areas or when reaching the current Flux. Quests Starting Quests or |name3=Depth of the Infection |type3=main |desc3=Mayor Leah would like you to whack up another 25 Infected Roots in any of the Infected Plains zones or Flux. Return to her in Sanctuary Village when the task is complete. |task3=Find 25 Infected Roots |reward3= or |name4=Heart of the Infection |type4=main |desc4=Mayor Leah would like you to whack up a rare Unpopped Pustule(Don't stick it near any pointy things in your backpack)from any of the Infected Plains zones or Flux. Return to her in Sanctuary Village when the task is complete. |task4=Find a rare Unpopped Pustule |reward4= or |name5=Meet Doctor Charlie |type5=main |desc5=You need to take the roots you've found and talk to Doc Charlie. He has set up shop in the Inn. Mayor Leah will get Ian and Wendy to let you in and talk to him. |task5=Talk to Doc Charlie |reward5= or }} After completing the above starting quests you will have a 68 hour cooldown (3 days minus 4 hours) between the next set of storyline quests. You can keep checking back every day if you'd like, but the Town Crier in the Commons will inform you when the Doc is ready. This cooldown will occur after each set of storyline quests until the last daily quest has been opened. Daily Quests Each set of storyline quests will unlock a daily quest with a resident of Sanctuary Village, until all 8 are unlocked. You can only accept 7 quests each day and must choose either Burl and Faun. You cannot do a quest for both on the same day. The Burl and Faun quests also result in special achievements. Completing the Daily Quests will award you Sanctuary Tokens, which can be used to buy new goodies from the store in Sanctuary Village. To start out there's a new mount, a pet with optional skins, and a bunch of leftover treasure from Nate's adventures. Category:Areas Category:Quests Category:Infected Plains